True Daughter of the Sea
by Chronos Father Time
Summary: What if Percy was a girl and was made into a goddess after the second Gigantomachy. Read on to find out her adventures as a goddess. Fem!Percy Godly!Percy. Basic Idea is thanks to Moon Titaness Selene. Rated T for mild romance and violence Update will be weekly (every sunday). Vote for pairings in reviews
1. I - Percy

Disclaimer : Unless I am Rick Riordan, don't own PJ&amp;O or HoO.

Rick: But I am Rick Riordan.

Me: Yes, you are. And I'm Chronos. That's why I said 'Unless'.

Percy: Chronos? I just killed you, how did you come back.

Me: Seaweed Brain, that's Kronos, see? CH and K? I'm the brother of Gaea, not her son.

Percy: Okay

Me: Looks like he didn't get it. While I explain all of it, why don't you give the story a read, guys

-X-

Chapter I

Persephone

The war with the giants left us devastated. So many demigods dead. Yet, Gaea is asleep, for another few millenia, I hope.

But, of course, the fates love messing up with my life, so they had to send the worst monster of all, one which plagues even mortals with not even a bit of divine blood in them.

Well, more on that later. After the fight, we had our normal (yeah, right) after-war reward ceremony.

Zeus was speaking, "... Apollo, for revealing the prophecy too early, you will be punished appropriately later. But, for your bravery, and since my own son requested me, I will lower your punishment. Gods, a work well done defeating the giants. However, our children also did good work. Would anyone disagree that we should reward the demigods of the prophecy, and a few other ones with the greatest gift of all?" his voice daring anyone to disagree. No one spoke up. He continued, "The Seven, please step forward. Also, Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, and Reyna, Daughter of Bellona, please step forward as well. I, on behalf of the council, will grant you one gift, from the gods, even godhood. If you decline, you will still get any gift of your choice." he finished, glaring pointedly at me.

"Jason Grace, will you accept our offer?"

Jason stole a brief glance at Piper who nodded, which did not go unnoticed by any, and said "I accept, my lord."

Similarly, one by one, everyone accepted, till I alone was left.

"Persephone Jackson" My name boomed throughout the throne room.

"I decline," I said as I stepped forward.

Zeus, as expected, blew a fuse, "Are you declining our offer yet again, niece?"

"Yes, I am. I am sorry, uncle, but I cannot accept goddesshood. Instead, I would like to use this gift, and ask for thrones for Lady Hestia, and Lord Hades."

"Very well, it shall be done." Zeus said, and as he finished speaking, two thrones rose at the end. The throne of Hades mirrored that of his Underworld palace, and Hestia's throne looked like, well a throne, made out of a mixture of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron, and silver, and the whole throne was on fire.

However, may I ask if there is any other reason for declining the offer?" he asked, looking as if he knew exactly why I said no.

I quickly lied, "No, Lord Zeus. I have absolutely no other reason to do so."

He smugly replied, "Then, I hope you won't mind if we still make you a goddess," his tone implying that he was not asking, but rather, ordering.

"Very well," I said. "I will consent to becoming a goddess."

What happened next, completely freaked me out. The Three Fates themselves appeared, Clothos, Lachesis, and Atropos. They said in unison, "Worry not, young demigods. We are here to oversee your domains. Persephone Andromeda Jackson, step forward."

I reluctantly moved ahead, and bowed to them. The Olympians shot energy into me, and I could feel mtself changing, and felt my domains

"Persephone Jackson, you shall be the new Olympian Goddess of..."

-X-

YEAH, IM EVIL. But seriously, I'm evil cuz of the cliffhangers. I'll try and get a few more updates done soon.

Percy: He sure is evil. I understood but he made me a girl. (uncaps Riptide)

Me: But you are a god(dess) now. And Goodbye (runs away)

Thanks to MoonTitanessSelene for letting me take this idea for the story.


	2. II - Percy

Chapter II

Persephone

"Persephone Jackson, you shall be the Olympian Goddess of Creation and Energy."

Athena paled, "Creation and Energy? Aren't they the domain of..."

"Thesis and Order? It is not so. Chaos and Order are primordial gods, which signifies that they are part of it themselves, not a domain, but they ARE Creation and Energy. Persephone Jackson here, was chosen at birth, and she has shown true loyalty to her family, even in the face of certain death and betrayal. If anyone has problems with her, speak now."

Zeus looked like he wanted to say something, but the memory of them killing Thoon must have stopped him. Getting killed by old ladies with brass clubs is not a fun dea for anyone.

"On another topic, we must now decide which Olympian will be replaced by Persephone, as the council must always have an even number of members, and 16 of them is a little too much," Zeus said.

As usual, our dear favourite Percy decided to speak up, "No offence uncle, but isn't this something which will cause strife among the gods? We have already seen what this caused in the last two wars. Should we not stick together now, so that if Kronos, or any villain returns, we can fight him?"

Athena nodded, "The girl is right, we must not divide Olympus further."

Zeus relented and said, "Very well, then you have the liberty to choose who shall become the sixteenth Olympian."

Percy stiffened, "May I think about it please? I need some time"

Athena looked downright furious, and spoke in Percy's mind, "Would you not choose Andrew? If you did love him, as you said, then you shouldn't have to think about it."

Aphrodite and Artemis however, looked at Percy understandingly. Artemis looked at Zeus, and said,"Father, if we must balance the Council, we must have another female member. The council stands at 8 males and 7 females, so it would be in the best interest to choose either one out of Hazel, Reyna, or Piper. "

Percy nodded, "That was exactly what I had been thinking. I would like the council to vote out of them, as I cannot choose out of them, as they all are good friends of mine."

Zeus declared, "All in favour of Hazel Lavesque, please raise your hands."

-x-

**Please vote in the poll on my profile for who you want to be the sixteenth Olympian.**


	3. III - Percy

**III**

**Persephone**

"All in favour of Hazel Lavesque, please raise your hands."

Hades and Poseidon raised their hands. Percy could understand why Hades had done so, but did not understand her father's reason. She still felt guilty because she had known the daughter of Hades/Pluto would never be allowed in the Olympian Council.

"All in favour of Piper McLean, please raise your hands."

Aphrodite immediately raised her hand, and glared at her husband and boyfriend (I'm not even gonna talk about how weird that is). Ares and Hephaestus also followed suit, but no one else voted for her.

"All in favour of Reyna Avila-Ramirez Arellano, please raise your hands"

xAthena, Artemis, Apollo, and Demeter voted for her, though Demeter claimed Reyna's strength was because she ate... Guess what? Cereal.

"I believe we have our results. Reyna will join us in the Olympian council. However, you will become major gods, just without a throne."

The fates then announced the rest of the domains.

Jason became the God of winds, which incidentally, happens to be the same thing that Aeolus wanted.

Piper became the goddess of humility and beauty, sharing her mother's domains.

Hazel became the goddess of redemption, because of her redemption by forcing Alyconeus to sleep a few decades more, and by doing so, save the world.

Frank became the god of sacrifice, because of the sacrifices he was willing to make.

Nico became the god of the undead, because, well, doesn't really need a reason.

Reyna became the goddess of Conquest and Peace, which were two very unrelated, and more or less opposite domains.

Andrew became the god of architecture (no surprises there).

With that, the Fates vanished.

Zeus clapped his hands, "Very well, I believe we are done here. I will assign a few gods to you to assist you in your duties. For now, however, the council is dismissed."

Most of the gods congratulated the new gods and goddesses and flashed out. However, Athena motioned Percy to follow her. Artemis and Aphrodite nodded at her together (which was a sight Percy would have paid to see at any other time).

Artemis shouted, "Athena, wait. If you must talk to Percy, you need to hear her out first as well."

Athena glared at Artemis, "I knew she is undeserving sea spawn. What else can be there to listen?"

Aphrodite replied, "Because he broke her heart."

**AN**

**Sorry, sorry, a million times sorry. I hadn't been able to write at all... Just a severecase of writer's block combined with lots of exams. I had half the chapter written down, but I had to complet it.**


	4. IV - Hestia

**IV**

**Hestia**

Looking at the current situation, Hestia could feel family ties breaking, and new ones forming. She silently mused, "Finally, our family will have unity, at least at a few key points which had been divided for far too long. I just hope it will be enough." She hadn't been surprised to find out that the Athena boy had left the daughter of Poseidon, he was after all not meant for her. She had let it be, though she had made small steps to try and prevent Percy from heartbreak, going so far as convincing Hera to send Andrew to Calypso's island. However, her plan backfired when Andrew returned home, albeit breaking yet another heart. Perhaps children of Athena were too emotionless, considering the fact that their thirst of knowledge overruled everything else. This had yet been another fatal flaw of many of Athena's children.

Sighing, Hestia returned to Camp Half Blood to silently watch over the hearth, ever fading into the background. Even though she had her throne back, her domain had been weakening slowly and steadily, as the meaning of the home and the hearth was lost to the world. Hestia had only survived as far as she had due to the immense amount of energy she had inherited, being the first child of Kronos and Rhea.

It seemed, today was the day of surprises. A pair of twins, a boy and a girl, who could have not been any more than 9, approached her and asked why she had been sitting in the fire. They had been quick to the uptake that she was a goddess. Hestia wondered about how fast the times were changing, as not many demigods noticed her. First Percy, then Nico, then the twins, Arya and Evan. She did sense a strange thing in their godly characteristics, it was similar to a certain goddess, and yet different, with tinges of another god mixed with it. Deciding to act upon those suspicions later, she pushed it to the back of her mind

The rest of the day passed by, and soon it was time for the campfire. Today, however, it burned black, as the camp hadn't been informed about the fate of the 9 demigods. Hestia asked Chiron, who had been present at the ceremony, to inform them that they were perfectly safe, and had been assigned a duty. This would ease the tensions of the camps, while allowing the new gods to reveal their identities at their own leisure.

Though, all of them noticed the fact that Dionysus/Bacchus was no longer present there, which might or might not have led to some of Athena's senior campers deducing the reason, with various different scenarios. However, one of them went surprisingly accurate in his theory and by surprisingly, it meant that it was as if he knew what had happened.

* * *

**Another chapter just cause I love you guys. Wrote it half asleep then finished it today morning. R&amp;R**


End file.
